Break the Chains
CHAPTER 1 The sky kingdom's slave market was far different from the sand kingdom's much smaller market. It was louder, more crowded, and far cleaner. The 'customers' were all wearing excessive amounts of jewelry, almost as if they were trying to draw attention away from their less than reputable business practices. The slaves were also more presentable, cleaner, and much more diverse. The Sand Kingdom markets tended to be occupied almost entirely with sandwings, sellers, slaves, and buyers alike. This market, while it had its fair share of sandwings, was most prominently occupied by mudwing slaves, popular for their strength, and rich skywing buyers. The slaves were chained in a long line, all collared and muzzled, displayed for eager buyers. One dragon stood out in the line, for his size and his race. He was the only icewing in the line, and perfectly dwarfed by the restless mudwings on either side of him in the line. He was named Fitch. Fitch was careful to maintain his posture. To him, that was the most important thing. Everything else was out of his control. His owner wanted him sold, and Fitch knew he would be punished severely if he wasn't. He clenched his jaw tighter inside the muzzle and re-checked his claws, making sure they were perfectly arranged. The mudwing next to him, a grizzled, irritated looking dragon, jostled him, nearly hard enough to knock him over. One of the skywings guards growled at both of them, and the mudwing snarled in return. Fitch shied away, hoping the skywings anger wouldn't target him. "MUDWING! Behave yourself!" The guard roared at the line. Most of the line looked his way, half shying away and the rest growled, challenging the guard. Fitch tried to be even smaller than he was as the skywing marched towards them, his tail lashing angrily. "YOU, need to learn your place, mudwing." The guard spat the words into the mudwings face, exhaling a steady stream of smoke with each word. "Take that ''icewing, ''for example. He knows to bow to his betters." The mudwing turned to look at Fitch, forgetting the guard for a brief, but vital, moment. The skywing shifted his grip on his spear, and smashed the butt of it into the side of the mudwings head. He tripped, got tangled in his chains, and nearly knocked Fitch over as he fell. The skywing grinned cruelly. "Stand up and get back in line. If you keep thrashing about, I'll hit you with the other end of the spear." The mudwing struggled back to his feet, he whimpered in pain, but finally, he was cooperating. Fitch sighed softly in relief as the guard marched away. His relief didn't last, however. The mudwing turned and growled at him, enraged at the small icewing for distracting him. Fitch wasn't sure what the mudwing planned to do to him, and fortunately, he didn't need to find out. He heard a very familiar voice cutting through the noise of the rest of the market. "I think you will be quite impressed with what I have to offer. Young, well trained, and perfectly obedient." The voice belonged to Siln. The sandwing who had bought Fitch's egg, and raised him for slavery. And he had found a buyer. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)